psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Childrens Apperception Test
The Childrens Apperception Test (CAT) is a projective personality measure for children aged 3-10 years. It is used to measure personality traits, and attitudes. Developed by Leopold Bellak and Sonya Sorel Bellak and first published in 1949, it is based on the Thematic Apperception Test (TAT). Cards are used as standardized stimuli. There are a number of series * Pictures of animals (CAT-A) or * Pictures of humans (CAT-H) in common social situations. * In a supplement (CAT-S) stimuli include pictures of children in common family situations such as births, deaths, chronic illnesses, and separations from parental figures. Administration A series of pictures is presented and children are asked to describe the situations and make up stories about the people or animals in the pictures. The test takes between 20-45 minutes. Scoring The test is scored subjectively based on the responses of the child and the experience of the clincian in child guidance and therapy. Each card has a main identification figure with which child is expected to identify or to take perspective of this figure. Also present in the card are other characters signifying mother, father,sibling or relative figures as well as envirnomental forces. Analysis is based upon the interaction of the main identification figure with all these charactes or forces as evidenced in the response of the child. Reliability Validity See also *Roberts Apperception Test for Children *Senior Apperception Technique References Books *Bellak, L. (1954). The Thematic Apperception Test and the Children's Apperception Test in clinical use. Oxford, England: Grune & Stratton. *Bellak, L., & Abrams, D. M. (1993). The Thematic Apperception Test, the Children's Apperception Test, and the Senior Apperception Technique in clinical use (5th ed.). Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Bellak, L., & Abrams, D. M. (1997). The Thematic Apperception Test, the Children's Apperception Test, and the Senior Apperception Technique in clinical use (6th ed.). Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Bellak, L., & Bellak, S. S. (1949). Children's Apperception Test. Oxford, England: C P S Co , P O Box 42, Gracie Sta. *Bellack, L., & Siegel, H. (1989). The Children's Apperception Test (CAT). Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Bellak, L., & Bellak, S. S. (1952). The supplement to the Children's Apperception Test (C.A.T.-S). Oxford, England: C P S Co , P O Box 42, Gracie Sta. *Costantino, G., Flanagan, R., & Malgady, R. G. (2001). Narrative assessments: TAT, CAT, and TEMAS. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Faust, J., & Ehrich, S. (2001). Children's Apperception Test (C.A.T.). Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. Papers *Abrams, D. M. (1993). Pathological narcissism in an eight-year-old boy: An example of Bellak's TAT and CAT diagnostic system: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 10(4) Fal 1993, 573-591. *Adams, N. M., & Caldwell, W. E. (1963). Children's Somatic Apperception Test: A technique for quantifying body image: Journal of General Psychology 68(1) 1963, 43-57. *Bellak, L. (1968). Discussion: The Children's Apperception Test: Its use in developmental assessments of normal children: Journal of Projective Techniques & Personality Assessment 32(5) 1968, 425-427. *Bellak, L. (1976). Ego Function Assessment in the TAT, CAT, and SAT: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (5), May, 1976. *Bellak, L., & Bellak, S. S. (1950). An introductory note on the Children's Apperception Test (CAT): Journal of Projective Techniques 14 1950, 173-180. *Bellak, L., & Hurvich, M. S. (1966). A human modification of the Children's Apperception Test (CAT-H): Journal of Projective Techniques & Personality Assessment 30(3) 1966, 228-242. *Bose, S., & Benerjee, S. N. (1969). A resolution on the personality make-up of some institutionalized physically handicapped children by the Children's Apperception Test: Journal of Psychological Researches Vol 13(1) 1969, 32-36. *Byrd, E., & Witherspoon, R. L. (1954). Responses of preschool children to the Children's Apperception Test: Child Development 25(1) 1954, 35-44. *Cain, A. C. (1961). A supplementary dream technique with the Children's Apperception Test: Journal of Clinical Psychology 17(2) 1961, 181-183. *Carson, R. C. (1975). The Thematic Apperception Test, the Children's Apperception Test and the Senior Apperception Technique in clinical use, 3rd Ed: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 20 (12), Dec, 1975. *Chabert, C. (1980). Manifest content and latent content in the Children Appreception Test (CAT): Psychologie Francaise Vol 25(2) Jul 1980, 115-124. *Cunha, J. A., Nunes, M. L., & Werlang, B. G. (1991). Responses to the CAT-A among preschool children: PSICO Vol 22(2) Jul-Dec 1991, 89-103. *Dandridge, M. C., & Faust, W. L. (1976). The Children's Apperception Test: Puzzle and regular form: School Psychology Review Vol 5(2) Spr 1976, 40-42. *Davids, A. (1971). Review of The Thematic Apperception Test and the Children's Apperception Test in Clinical Use, 2nd ed: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 16 (12), Dec, 1971. *Edwards, A. S. (1956). Review of The Thematic Apperception Test and The Children's Apperception Test in Clinical Use: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 47(5) May 1956, 317-318. *Eriksson, H.-E., & Rororsgaard, O. (1979). An alternative way of administering CAT: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 16(11) Nov 1979, 484-492. *Gardner, D. R., & Holmes, C. B. (1990). Comparison of the CAT and CAT-H with third grade boys and girls: Psychological Reports Vol 66(3, Pt 1) Jun 1990, 922. *Ginsparg, H. T. (1957). A study of the Children's Apperception test: Dissertation Abstracts. *Holden, R. H. (1956). The Children's Apperception Test with cerebral palsied and normal children: Child Development 27 1956, 3-8. *Hutt, M. L. (1955). Review of The Thematic Apperception Test and the Children's Apperception Test in clinical use: Psychological Bulletin Vol 52(4) Jul 1955, 370-371. *Ilan, L. C., & Resurreccion-Ventura, E. (1971). Responses of pre-school children to the Philippine Children's Apperception Test (PCAT): A preliminary study: Philippine Journal of Psychology Vol 4(1) Jun 1971, 44-52. *Kitron, D. G., & Benziman, H. (1990). The Children's Apperception Test: Possible applications for adults: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 27(1) 1990, 29-47. *Kline, P., & Svaste-Xuto, B. (1981). The responses of Thai and British children to the Children's Appreception Test: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 113(1) Feb 1981, 137-138. *Lawton, M. J. (1966). Animal and human CATs with a school sample: Journal of Projective Techniques & Personality Assessment 30(3) 1966, 243-246. *Lehman, I. J. (1959). Responses of kindergarten children to the Children's Apperception Test: Journal of Clinical Psychology 15 Jan 1959, 60-63. *Lis, A., Mazzeschi, C., Salcuni, S., & Zennaro, A. (2005). The Children's Apperception Test Evaluation Form: Initial Data: Psychological Reports Vol 96(3) Jun 2005, 755-768. *No authorship, i. (1950). Review of Children's Apperception Test (C. A. T.): Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 14(2) Apr 1950, 161. *No authorship, i. (1953). Supplement to the Children's Apperception Test (CAT-S): Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 17(2) Apr 1953, 156. *No authorship, i. (1955). Review of The Thematic Apperception Test and the Children's Apperception Test in clinical use: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 19(1) Feb 1955, 75. *Rabin, A. I. (1968). Children's Apperception Test findings with kibbutz and non-kibbutz preschoolers: Journal of Projective Techniques & Personality Assessment 32(5) 1968, 420-424. *Schroth, M. L. (1977). The use of the Associative Elaboration and Integration Scales for evaluating CAT protocols: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 97(1) Sep 1977, 29-35. *Schroth, M. L. (1979). The relationships between motives on the Children's Apperception Test: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 134(2) Jun 1979, 219-224. *Singh, U. P., & Akhtar, S. N. (1970). The Children's Apperception Test in the study of orphans: Psychology Annual Vol 4 Mar 1970, 1-6. *Weisskopf-Joelson, E. A., & Lynn, D. B. (1953). The effect of variations in ambiguity on projection in the Children's Apperception Test: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 17(1) Feb 1953, 67-70. Dissertations *Batterman, J. L. (1994). The use of a lexicon in scoring the Children's Apperception Test. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *De Lilio Rymsza, J. S. (1969). Factor analysis of measures of divergent thinking obtained from the Children's Apperception Test and measures of intelligence obtained from the Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nolan, R. D. (1960). A longitudinal comparison of motives in children's fantasy stories as revealed by the Children's Apperception Test: Dissertation Abstracts. *Rosenblatt, M. S. (1959). The development of norms for the Children's Apperception Test: Dissertation Abstracts. *Schachter, L. S. (1999). Developing and testing a computer-assisted scoring method for the Children's Apperception Test. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. Category:Projective personality measure